


Быть живым

by Ayliten, KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Челнок терпит крушение на захолустной планете в глубоком космосе.





	Быть живым

**Author's Note:**

> Работы была написана на Haikyuu!!Ship Wars 2017 для команды kuniguchi  
> Тема выкладки: АУ

Все системы челнока надрывались аварийными сиренами; писк сливался в единый сводящий с ума гул. Мизогучи прижал костяшки пальцев к вискам, сдавил, надеясь вправить мозги на место. В голове шумело, в глазах двоилось. Но он был жив, а значит, полбеды миновало.

Разлепив пересохшие губы, Мизогучи позвал:

— Кадет Куними, как слышите?

Ответа не дождался.

Нетвердой рукой нащупав ремни безопасности, Мизогучи отстегнул их и тут же повалился на пол. Да, неудачно они челнок посадили, крен такой, что на учениях Мизогучи и низшего балла не дал бы. Вот только сейчас были не учения.

Встряхнувшись, Мизогучи поднялся на ноги. Кресло второго пилота сорвало с креплений во время приземления, оно отлетело в сторону и перевернулось на бок. Куними сражался с ремнями, задыхаясь от паники, все тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Присев на корточки, Мизогучи помог ему отстегнуться и рванул за ворот форменного кителя. Пальцы запутались в длинной цепочке, парные жетоны звякнули друг о друга. Куними широко открыл рот, хватая воздух жадными глотками.

— Дыши, — Мизогучи скользнул ладонью под затылок Куними, сжал, фиксируя голову. — Смотри на меня. Вдох и медленный выдох.

Куними моргнул несколько раз, приходя в себя, и кивнул, когда смог наконец справиться с паникой. Мизогучи избавил его от ремней, помог подняться, дал опереться на себя и повел наружу. Возиться с открыванием люка не пришлось: заднюю часть корабля оторвало.

Пейзаж снаружи корабля немного воодушевил: по крайней мере, никаких заполненных лавой кратеров или гейзеров, курящихся ядовитым дымом. Кара-6, планета, рядом с которой они вышли из гипера, была обитаемой, но заброшенной. Необходимость в большом количестве резервных баз и перевалочных пунктов отпала после сокращения Звездного флота. Все стратегические объекты на Каре-6, как и на других подобных ей захолустных планетах, законсервировали, эко-контроль приостановили, патрули и сторожевые спутники отозвали. Кара-6 была пустой, безжизненной и угрюмой, но враждебной не выглядела. 

Долина, выбранная местом аварийной посадки, была покрыта серой травой, порывы сухого ветра гнали по ней волны. Складывалось впечатление, будто челнок приземлился на воде, а не на суше. Опустив Куними на землю, Мизогучи остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Бегло ощупав себя, он не обнаружил повреждений, по крайней мере серьезных. Все тело болело и ныло, но с этим можно было жить. Куними вытянулся на земле среди высокой травы, разбросав руки и ноги в стороны, взгляд широко открытых глаз устремился в небо.

— Ты как? — спросил Мизогучи, присаживаясь рядом. 

Куними медленно повернул к нему голову, на лице отразилось непонимание.

— Ты в порядке? — нахмурившись, повторил Мизогучи чуть громче.

— Я думаю, да, — Куними заторможенно кивнул. Приложив ладони к груди, он медленно провел до бедер, согнул и разогнул по очереди обе ноги. — В норме.

— Хорошо. Нужно связаться с ближайшей станцией, вызвать транспорт. Здешняя атмосфера кажется приятной, но скоро ты почувствуешь недостаток кислорода. Верный путь заработать отек легких. 

Куними слушал сосредоточенно, но во взгляде все еще сквозило недоверие. Для него произошедшее, наверное, было самым страшным событием за всю жизнь — только третий или четвертый учебный вылет. Как бы ни хотелось Мизогучи оградить его от случившегося, не время было для разговоров по душам. Сначала следовало вытащить мальчишку из этой передряги живым.

— Задержка на этой планете без дыхательных масок… — Мизогучи покачал головой. Куними нахмурился. Оперевшись на локти, он медленно привстал, затем так же медленно перетек в сидячее положение. Жетоны выскользнули из отворотов разорванного кителя.

— На челноке должен быть небольшой запас кислорода среди прочих вещей первой необходимости, — сказал он. Мизогучи согласно кивнул.

— Нам повезет, если баллоны не пострадали при падении. Помогут нам продержаться до прихода помощи. Как только придешь в себя, попробуй связаться со станцией. Я проверю уцелевшее снаряжение. Что-то может пригодиться.

— Есть, сэр, — Куними кивнул, отбрасывая челку со лба.

— Эй, — Мизогучи положил руку на его колено, легонько сжал, — ты действовал, как профессиональный пилот. Молодец.

Куними едва заметно улыбнулся, благодарно кивнув.

Мизогучи поднялся на ноги и отправился осматривать обломки кормы — судя по тому, как надрывались приборы челнока, из строя вышло абсолютно все. Не исключено, что им придется добираться до ближайшего оснащенного радиоузлом объекта на этой планете, чтобы вызвать подмогу. В таком случае сгодятся припасы, одежда, средства защиты… и оружие.

Через пару минут Куними окончательно пришел в себя и занялся приборной панелью — аварийные сигналы стали отключаться один за другим. Мизогучи тем временем перебрал содержимое набора для выживания, сложив все необходимое в рюкзаки. Два кислородных баллона сплющило при падени, Мизогучи с сожалением отбросил их в кучу мусора; целый остался лишь один. Из оружия нашелся только положенный для корабля по уставу лазерный пистолет. Мизогучи заткнул его за пояс брюк; от чего-то да защитит — все лучше, чем ничего. Кара-6 была заброшена около пятидесяти лет, кто знает, как изменилась эко-система планеты и кто стал вершиной пищевой цепи в отсутствие человека? Эта мысль тяготила. Мизогучи не понаслышке знал, какой опасной может быть фауна чужой планеты, а недостаток актуальных сведений о Каре-6 только усиливал беспокойство.

Куними же продолжал возиться с приборами, уйдя в работу с головой. Такая собранность действовала на Мизогучи успокаивающе.

— Как думаешь, здесь водятся тигры? — спросил он, глядя вдаль из-под ладоней, сложенных козырьком.

Куними, ковырявшийся в приборной панели и тщетно пытавшийся оживить хотя бы рацию, поднял на него недоуменный взгляд.

— Простите?

— А, да не бери в голову, — наклонившись, Мизогучи сорвал травинку и сунул ее в рот. — Как там дела?

— Плохо, — Куними вздохнул так скорбно, будто ему рассказали, что он развязал межгалактическую войну или погубил пару планет. — Все выгорело. Даже сигнал послать не сможем.

— Так я и думал, — Мизогучи застегнул рюкзаки и забросил один себе на плечи. — Но ты не падай духом.

— Я и не падаю, — проворчал Куними, выбираясь наружу. — Согласно уставу в аварийной ситуации подобного типа группа выживших должна незамедлительно проследовать к ближайшей оснащенной радиорубкой станции, — монотонно выдал он. — А еще я нашел в архиве комма карту местности. Она старая, но вряд ли тут что-то изменилось. Посмотрите.

Куними развернул голографическое изображение над рукой. Мизогучи задумчиво вгляделся в прозрачно-голубой макет Кары-6.

— Судя по всему, мы должны быть где-то здесь, — Мизогучи обрисовал область, Куними увеличил и развернул ее в горизонтальной плоскости. — Помню этот хребет, — проворчал Мизогучи, указывая на горную гряду на востоке, — благодаря ему все и пошло по пи…

Куними вскинул брови, улыбнулся уголками губ. Мизогучи откашлялся.

— Неважно. Мы пролетели вдоль него и где-то здесь резко пошли на снижение, следовательно, находимся примерно в этой точке, — Куними пометил указанную область, закрепил ее. — Теперь найди ближайшую базу и подбери оптимальный маршрут. Избегай…

— Труднопроходимой местности и зон, помеченных как «динамично изменяющиеся», — прервал его Куними спокойным, скучающим голосом. — Дайте мне пару минут.

Мизогучи сделал пасс рукой, мол, не смею отвлекать. Куними всегда нравился ему своей способностью быстро разобраться в ситуации, подстроиться под нее. Взять себя в руки. Стоило улечься зародившейся во время аварийного приземления панике, как он снова стал собранным, немного язвительным и самую чуточку неуверенным в себе.

Наблюдать за тем, как Куними работает — споро, аккуратно, цепко оглядывая карту и покусывая губу, размышляя над маршрутом, — было приятно. Гораздо приятнее, чем на практических занятиях, где тот позволял себе лодырничать и отлынивать от заданий, если считал их лишней тратой времени и знал, что ему за это ничего не будет.

А сейчас он, похоже, даже увлекся. Не было никакой необходимости просчитывать самый оптимальный маршрут — серьезная опасность им грозила вряд ли, до ближайшей базы, судя по карте, было недалеко, — и Куними достаточно было накидать примерный план, но он тщательно выбирал опорные точки и вносил корректировки в решения, предложенные компьютером. Это Мизогучи в нем нравилось тоже: при всей своей любви к технике, Куними никогда слепо не полагался на искусственный интеллект.

Разрозненные кусочки маршрута слились в извилистую линию, комм коротко пиликнул. Куними довольно хмыкнул и продемонстрировал Мизогучи результат.

— Вообще нам повезло, — сказал он. — База вроде как рабочая, на пинги отвечает. Местность нормальная, за несколько часов можно добраться. Но есть одна проблема.

Куними коснулся экрана, и карту расцветило россыпью мелких красных точек. В отличие от желтых маркеров, обозначающих базы, красные точки двигались. Не быстро, да и держались они на приличном расстоянии от корабля, но все же Мизогучи это все очень не понравилось

— А вот и наши тигры, — цокнул он языком.

— Угу, — Куними окинул карту озадаченным взглядом. — Что это такое, комм определить не может, но явно что-то живое. А гипернет накрылся. У вас есть идеи?

Мизогучи честно попытался вспомнить все, что он знает об этой захолустной планетке, но, как назло, ничего не шло на ум. Он вообще очень плохо знал этот сектор галактики и уж никак не рассчитывал оказаться здесь сегодня, да еще и без средств нормальной связи. Но кто же знал, что простенькая учебная миссия в системе Джозенджи — высадиться, установить оборудование и улететь — неожиданно обернется стычкой с пиратами и поспешным бегством, и что придется прыгать в гипер почти наугад.

Им вообще страшно повезло выйти из прыжка у Кары-6, а не за пределами условно-обитаемой зоны. Однако трудности на этом явно не заканчивались.

— Хищников-людоедов здесь, насколько я помню, не было, — неуверенно припомнил Мизогучи. — Но совсем расслабляться не стоит, вряд ли местная живность рада нашему появлению.

— Еще скоро стемнеет, — Куними сверился с коммом. — Сумерки наступят через три стандартных часа, до наступления полной темноты — пять стандартных часов. До базы километров тридцать.

Мизогучи понял, к чему он клонит, но решительно покачал головой.

— Хреновая идея здесь ночевать. Один баллон кислорода на двоих — курам на смех. Нам нужно на базу, там должна быть система жизнеобеспечения, без нее мы быстро сдохнем.

— А вы умеете подбодрить. — Куними свернул карту, сбросил ее на комм Мизогучи и подхватил с земли свой рюкзак. — Оу. Вы туда все подряд напихали?

— Потом мне спасибо скажешь, — фыркнул Мизогучи. — Все, выдвигаемся. Идти можешь?

— Угу. — Куними в последний раз с сожалением посмотрел на челнок. — С вами-то все хорошо?

— Порядок, — соврал Мизогучи.

Ныл бок: он все-таки сильно ударился при падении и теперь, наверное, мог бы похвастаться впечатляющим синяком, но не стал даже проверять, насколько все серьезно, чтобы лишний раз не нервировать ни себя, ни Куними. Ребра вроде целы, а если даже парочка и треснула, ничего не попишешь, придется терпеть до станции. Простенькая медицинская капсула, установленная в челноке на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций, превратилась в кучу металлолома вместе с доброй половиной корпуса. Да и ситуация явно не располагала к тому, чтобы расклеиваться или жалеть себя. Окинув обломки корабля прощальным взглядом, Мизогучи скомандовал: 

— В путь.

Дороги и пешеходные тропы на Каре-6 если и были, то давно пришли в негодность. Все вокруг поросло серой травой; по краю долину окружал редкий подлесок, за ним начинался подъем в горы. Куними сказал, что пройти по дну ущелья будет проще и короче всего. Мизогучи был только рад такой перспективе: при ходьбе ноющий бок давал о себе знать все сильнее с каждым километром, так что лезть вверх по горам ему совсем не хотелось.

— Вы тяжело дышите, — заметил Куними, подавая ему руку, чтобы перебраться через груду валунов, преграждающих путь ручью, выходящему из ущелья.

— Я давно уже не мальчик, чтобы прыгать козликом по этим дебрям, — сварливо прокряхтел Мизогучи, принимая помощь.

— Засиделись вы в своем кресле, майор, — протянул Куними.

— Полегче: научить тебя субординации сил у меня всегда хватит, — предостерег Мизогучи. Глаза Куними на миг вспыхнули озорным огоньком, тут же скрывшимся под завесой ресниц. Мизогучи усмехнулся и покачал головой: никакого уважения к старшим.

Петляющий по дну ущелья ручей то сужался, то расширялся вновь, кое-где приходилось повозиться, пересекая его с одного берега на другой. Здесь, в предгорье, солнечного света почти не было. Остановившись для привала на исходе второго часа пути, Мизогучи сказал:

— В будущем учитывай, что следует делать поправку расчета светового времени, исходя из окружающего ландшафта. В горах солнце садится быстрее.

Куними осмотрелся вокруг.

— Никогда не был в горах, — признался он.

— Все когда-то бывает впервые.

— И крушение челнока тоже, — подумав, сказал Куними. — У вас случались раньше подобные ситуации?

— Куда чаще, чем ты можешь себе представить, — кивнул Мизогучи, укладывая обратно в рюкзак бутылку с водой. Когда Куними напился из своей, путь продолжился. 

— До перехода в Академию я служил военным пилотом. Всякое случалось, — Мизогучи пожал плечами.

— А как же поговорка? — недоверчиво спросил Куними. — Слышали: пока десантник погибает, пилоты, знай себе, летают.

— Я бы оторвал язык тому, кто ее придумал, и засунул в задницу, — в сердцах сказал Мизогучи. — Знаешь, сколько я таких десантников вытащил с Арахны, когда там началась жара? — он цокнул языком. 

— Хвастаетесь?

— Констатирую факт.

— Я не знал, что вы участвовали в операциях на Арахне, — Куними обернулся через плечо, смерив Мизогучи внимательным взглядом, как будто рассчитывал неожиданно увидеть что-то новое. — Говорят, там была мясорубка.

— Да, — отрывисто ответил Мизогучи, — была.

— Не скучаете? По полетам, и… всякому, — Куними сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

— Похоже, что мне скучно? — весело спросил Мизогучи. — С вами, молодежь, не заскучаешь.

Куними хмыкнул в ответ, но тему продолжать не стал.

Постепенно дорога пошла на подъем. Куними говорил, что за перевалом будет спуск в еще одну долину, на краю которой, на возвышенности, и располагается нужная им база, если верить карте. Звучало обнадеживающе: если поспешить, остаток пути по ровной местности они могли преодолеть засветло.

Куними бодро шагал впереди, задавая ровный темп — достаточно энергичный, но не изнурительный. Он то и дело сверялся с картой на комме, делая какие-то поправки в маршруте или заметки о пройденном пути.

Мизогучи успокаивал вид Куними. Гладкие волосы колыхались от легкого ветра, движения были скупыми и отточенными — ничего, что затрачивало бы лишнюю энергию. 

Невольно Мизогучи задумывался о том, что было бы, не выживи он при падении. Скорее всего, Куними и сам сумел бы выбраться, парнишка он смышленый. Мизогучи часто накидывал ему пару дополнительных баллов на учениях и тестах за нестандартный подход к решению задач. Характер Куними всегда подталкивал его к поиску легких путей, наименее затратных вариантов, обходных маневров. Лучшего для пилота и пожелать было нельзя. Прикинув варианты развития событий, Мизогучи остался доволен — он хорошо обучил Куними, волноваться было не о чем. 

А вот если бы при посадке погиб Куними… Мизогучи передернул плечами. От этой мысли становилось неуютно. Лучше было не думать о таком варианте совсем. Что он за командир, если не смог бы сохранить жизнь вверенного ему кадета? Нет, из этой передряги оба они обязаны выбраться живыми, прочие исходы Мизогучи не устраивали.

Бок ныл все сильнее, тяжелый рюкзак то и дело задевал свежие ушибы, но настроение, несмотря ни на что, у Мизогучи было на удивление неплохим. Куними сказал чистую правду: он засиделся в кабинетах и на безопасных учебных миссиях — настолько, что наслаждался даже прогулкой через серые пустоши захолустной планетки. Впрочем, Кара-6 обладала даже своеобразным обаянием.

Здесь не было шумящих лугов и лазурных небесных просторов, пышных лесов и поросших цветами равнин — но Мизогучи, за время службы повидавшему всяких пейзажей, даже нравилась суровая красота каменных стен ущелья и сдержанного блеска ручья. После двух дней в тесном челноке, где даже спать приходилось прямо в креслах, приятно было размяться и дать отдых глазам, посмотреть на что-то кроме приборов и бесконечной черноты космоса. После пяти лет, проведенных в Академии, откуда Мизогучи отлучался только на редкие вылеты с кадетами — тем более. С тех пор, как начал преподавать, он проводил в Академии даже отпуск. Думал, что за службу налетался по галактике на всю жизнь.

А оказалось — даже немного скучает по тем временам.

Впрочем, нет, тут же поправил себя Мизогучи. Времена были откровенно дерьмовые, чего стоила одна Арахна, после которой он не стал продлевать контракт, а улетел на Сейджо, вторую по величине колонию людей в космосе. Он невесело усмехнулся, вспомнив, как долго привыкал спать в своей новой квартире, расположенной на территории кампуса — слишком уж там было спокойно. Никаких тревожных сирен, криков и стрельбы, вспарывающих ночную тишину. И никаких приказов, противоречащих здравому смыслу.

Мизогучи скрипнул зубами. Злость, за пять лет так и не угасшая до конца, снова поднималась изнутри. Он пнул камешек, радуясь, что Куними идет впереди и не видит сейчас его лица, и до боли стиснул кулак, приводя себя в чувство — но едкий коктейль из злости, горечи, печали и вины уже поднялся к горлу, желчью растекся на языке. Арахна была позором, наглядной иллюстрацией человеческого фактора в худшем его проявлении. Иногда Мизогучи думал, что если бы их командира не разодрали на части жуки размером с фургон, он бы сделал это сам, когда все наконец-то закончилось. А иногда жалел, что те твари не разодрали и его тоже.

Он повел плечами, помассировал шею и потер виски. Оступился на пригорке, и рюкзак тут же хлопнул прямо по ушибу — да с такой силой, что потемнело в глазах, но зато в голове немного прояснилось.

Хватит, осадил себя Мизогучи. Сколько еще должно пройти лет, чтобы он перестал обо всем этом думать?

Когда они наконец-то одолели подъем, уже стемнело. Горизонт еще светился бледно-желтым, но почти все небо окрасилось густой чернотой. Долина, лежащая впереди, пряталась в тенях.

— Вон там база, — Куними ткнул пальцем куда-то вдаль. Мизогучи прищурился, стараясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь в сумерках, и с трудом различил приземистое здание, на таком расстоянии кажущееся еще одним пластом земли или очередным каменным выступом.

— Вижу. Будем надеяться, еще рабочая.

Развернув комм, Куними ввел несколько команд и удовлетворительно кивнул, когда на экране высветилось несколько ровных строчек.

— Сигнал по-прежнему долетает. По крайней мере, часть оборудования работает, будем надеяться, что и антенна тоже.

— Отлично. — Мизогучи цепко оглядел долину. Ничего нового — серая трава, жидкая рощица деревьев. Вдали поблескивала узкая полоска то ли озера, то ли реки. — Что там с животными?

— Пока не подходят.

— Тоже хорошо.

Мизогучи посмотрел на небо. Спутников у Кары-6 не было, зато над головой горело столько звезд, что в душе при виде их рождался почти детский восторг. Такого неба с поверхности планеты он не видел уже давно, на Сейджо все смазывала засветка. Ни одного знакомого созвездия, конечно, не нашлось. Мизогучи вообще не уверен был, что за двадцать лет, которые человечество пыталось освоить Кару-6, кто-то вообще взял на себя труд представлять фигуры в звездном небе.

Рядом послышался смешок — тихий, добродушный. Мизогучи чуть повернул голову и увидел, что Куними убрал комм и теперь тоже стоит, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрит на небо. В подступающей темноте он казался совсем бледным, пряди челки темными перьями ложились на лоб и щеки, а на лице, сквозь привычную скучающую маску, проступало искреннее восхищение. Мизогучи засмотрелся.

Куними редко улыбался и еще реже — воодушевлялся. Раньше Мизогучи видел у него такое лицо только когда он сидел в пилотском кресле, колдовал над приборной панелью или коммом — да и то если Куними искренне затягивал процесс.

— Красиво, — не отрывая взгляда от неба, сказал Куними. — Почти как в космосе, я дома такого никогда не видел.

— Дома слишком много огней, — кивнул Мизогучи.

— Да. Сделаем привал?

— Ненадолго.

Куними скинул рюкзак, с видимым наслаждением замахал руками, разминая плечи. Мизогучи же свой снял осторожно, стараясь не удариться, но делая вид, что просто заботится о содержимом. Актер, однако, из него получился совсем неважный: разогнувшись, он наткнулся на прямой и сердитый взгляд.

— Так, — веско уронил Куними и скрестил руки на груди. — Все в порядке, значит?

Мизогучи вздохнул и развел руками.

— Немного ударился, ничего страшного.

— Угу, — Куними скептически заломил бровь, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, будто поверил. — Давайте я посмотрю.

— Займись лучше едой, — отмахнулся Мизогучи. — Скоро окончательно стемнеет, а я не хочу переломать ноги.

— До полной темноты еще час. Майор, — Куними говорил очень устало, как будто это он тут был командиром, а Мизогучи — упрямым неопытным кадетом, — это дело двух минут. Вдруг там что-то серьезное, сами же вечно нудите, как важно своевременно оказать первую помощь. Хоть стимулятор примите, чего терпеть, если больно.

— Похоже, кому-то придется серьезно перечитать устав, — хмыкнул Мизогучи, но все-таки подчинился и расстегнул китель. Сгреб в горсть висящие на груди жетоны, прежде чем Куними успел их рассмотреть, снял вместе с цепочкой и сунул в карман. У Куними заинтересованно дрогнули крылья носа, но спрашивать он ничего не стал, только помог избавиться от кителя и закатать майку.

По коже тут же скользнул прохладный ветер. Мизогучи поежился и торопливо оглядел себя сам.

Синяк, за прошедшие часы успевший налиться темно-бордовым цветом, и правда выглядел впечатляюще, он захватывал часть живота и перетекал на спину. Рассмотреть, что там сзади, Мизогучи уже не смог: попытался изогнуться и вытянуть шею, но бок пронзило резкой болью.

— Знаете, вам очень повезло, — Куними включил фонарик, холодный белый свет резанул по глазам. — Так удариться, но ничего не отбить и не сломать. Выглядит ужасно.

— Я догадываюсь, — раздраженно процедил Мизогучи сквозь зубы. — Все, насмотрелся? Я же говорил, ничего серьезного, только теряем время.

— Да помолчите, — неожиданно резко заткнул его Куними. — Все равно остановились отдохнуть. А у вас какая-то хрень в спине торчит, вы вообще в курсе?

— Ну так вытащи ее.

— Сейчас… — пальцы Куними осторожно коснулись кожи, и Мизогучи вздрогнул: по телу тут же прокатилась совершенно неуместная волна теплой щекотки, заставившая сжать зубы и подобраться. — Не дергайтесь, я же еще ничего не сделал.

— Щекотно.

— Потерпите немного, это какой-то осколок. Неужели вы ничего не чувствуете?

Мизогучи чувствовал тепло, расходящееся по коже от каждого прикосновения Куними, и эти ощущения перекрывали все остальные, даже боль.

— Я же говорил, — он с трудом собрался с мыслями, — что в жизни бывало и не такое. Ты слишком много значения придаешь мелким царапинам.

Куними издал короткий звук — то ли смешок, то ли хмыканье, — а затем спину обожгло, и пару секунд спустя он продемонстрировал Мизогучи длинный, узкий кусок пластика размером с фалангу пальца, заляпанный кровью. Оставалось только догадываться, как он ухитрился проскользнуть под одежду и впиться в спину — видно, упал за шиворот.

— Не такая уж это и мелочь. Постойте еще, надо промыть и заклеить.

— Давай побыстрее, — Мизогучи передернул плечами. — Холодно.

И опять соврал. Не холодно было — неловко. Легкие касания пальцев будоражили и разгоняли кровь, будили совершенно определенные и лишние желания. А Куними еще и как будто специально тщательно промывал царапину, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, и разглаживал поверх нее пластырь.

Когда он наконец-то сказал: «Все», — у Мизогучи уже так крепко стояло, будто ему было пятнадцать лет и он переживал период гормонального буйства. К счастью, форменные брюки были достаточно жесткими, чтобы это скрыть.

Мизогучи одернул майку и набросил китель, точно панцирь.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Куними порылся в своем рюкзаке, вытащил два мягких пакета и бросил один из них Мизогучи. Тот поймал пакет на лету, открутил колпачок и присосался к тонкой пластиковой трубке. Куними сделал со своим то же самое и моментально скривился. — Ну и гадость.

Да уж. Пищевой концентрат был дешев, долго хранился и прекрасно насыщал, но вкус и консистенция оставляли желать лучшего — холодное склизкое желе, отдающее мылом. Некоторые производители пытались выпускать концентраты с разными вкусами, добавляли ароматизаторы или подсластители, но вкус от этого если и улучшался, то ненамного.

Зато, проглотив это желе, Мизогучи сразу почувствовал прилив сил. Он прислушался к себе, пытаясь понять, не пора ли доставать кислородный баллон — но все пока было в норме, только немного кружилась голова. Потом внимательно посмотрел на Куними. Тому явно было тяжелее — сказывалась неопытность в горных походах и недостаток тренировок в условиях разреженного воздуха, — он учащенно дышал и выглядел немного дезориентированным.

— Голова не кружится, не тошнит? — уточнил на всякий случай Мизогучи. — Дать кислород?

— Не надо, — Куними покачал головой. — Поберегите пока. Вдруг система жизнеобеспечения на базе все-таки накрылась.

Куними рассуждал рационально, но более довольным Мизогучи от этого не становился: не хотелось ему подвергать Куними какой бы то ни было опасности.

— Тогда поторопимся, пока окончательно не стемнело, — предложил Мизогучи, нагибаясь, чтобы подобрать рюкзак. От боли в боку на миг потемнело перед глазами.

— Майор… — недоверчиво и настороженно начал Куними, но Мизогучи оборвал его резким кивком головы.

— Вперед. И поживее.

Полоска света над горизонтом истончилась и совсем выцвела. Окружающий мир окончательно окрасился в серый цвет. Море травы мягко колыхалось на ветру, тихий шелест звучал неприятно: какой-то неживой, потусторонний звук. Назойливое ощущение взгляда в затылок появилось у Мизогучи, когда они окончательно вышли на равнину. Неожиданно Куними впереди вскрикнул и стал заваливаться на бок, взмахнув руками. У Мизогучи сердце едва не выскочило из груди. Рванувшись вперед, он подхватил Куними под мышки, не давая упасть на спину.

— Твою мать, — свистяще выдохнул Куними, наваливаясь на грудь Мизогучи. Запрокинув голову, встретился с ним взглядом; лицо Куними выглядело еще бледнее обычного.

— Какого черта произошло? — Мизогучи перехватил Куними поперек груди, вместе с ним поднимаясь на ноги. Спину прострелило болью, но Мизогучи упрямо сцепил зубы, продолжая игнорировать ее.

— Угодил в какую-то яму, — ответил Куними, заправляя за уши растрепавшиеся волосы, — полную воды.

Мизогучи вытащил фонарик и посветил перед собой, отстраняя Куними за спину — почва впереди была изрыта мелкими углублениями, лужи в них глянцево отражали свет.

— Дожди с гор, должно быть, сходят в эту низину, — скрипнув зубами, сказал Мизогучи. Оценив оставшееся до базы расстояние, которое придется преодолевать по чертовому болоту, он тяжело вздохнул и с чувством выдал: — Вот дерьмо!

— Майор… — голос Куними прозвучал тихо и напряженно. 

— Что еще? — луч фонаря резко скользнул по лицу Куними, но тот даже не шелохнулся, только молча развернул в воздухе изображение карты, постепенно уменьшая масштаб.

Мелкие красные точки сосредоточились по краю долины, кое-где собравшись в группы по две-три штуки. Мизогучи моментально отметил, насколько же это похоже на обычную стратегию окружения противника. Но будь эти твари достаточно разумными, они бы попытались отрезать путь до базы, а не наступали со спины.

Походило на начавшуюся охоту.

— Двигаемся тихо и быстро, — прошептал Мизогучи, гася фонарь и вытаскивая из-за пояса лазерный пистолет. — Если я отстану или что-то случится, не смей останавливаться, это приказ.

Глаза Куними расширились, на лице отразилось недовольство и возмущение одновременно. Мизогучи схватил его за шиворот, грубо притянул к себе, угрожающе нависнув сверху.

— Как понял меня, кадет? — прорычал он в лицо Куними.

— Вас понял, майор, — прошипел тот, отбрасывая руки Мизогучи. Поправив лямки рюкзака, он поспешил вперед без дальнейших пререканий. Но Мизогучи скорее поверил бы, что их окружила стайка бабочек, чем в послушного и покорного Куними.

Заполненные лужами рытвины, чередующиеся с кочками, серьезно замедляли продвижение, к тому же идти тихо не получалось. Оба они то и дело спотыкались, разбрызгивая воду. В этой части долины трава была особенно высокой, ее увенчанные кисточками концы колосились над головами. Шелест стал громче и очень действовал на нервы. Постепенно к нему стали примешиваться и другие звуки, пока еще слабо различимые, но, несомненно, пугающие.

— Они смыкают кольцо, — прошептал Куними после пятнадцати минут быстрого движения через долину. Он немного запыхался, но все еще держался молодцом, чего нельзя было сказать о самом Мизогучи.

— Эти твари здесь явно ради нас, — не хотелось пугать Куними, но пришлось напомнить себе: это не учения. Угроза для жизни реальна, как никогда. — Похоже, мои знания об этой планете безнадежно устарели.

— Тогда нет смысла таиться, — Куними скинул рюкзак с плеч. — Бежим.

Мизогучи последовал его примеру. Содержимое не поможет им при нападении, а вот без непрестанно бьющей по ребрам тяжести двигаться стало намного легче. Мизогучи перехватил рукоять пистолета удобнее, подпер второй рукой с зажатым в ней фонарем, но света пока не зажигал; прислушиваясь и вглядываясь в окружающий сумрак, он бежал за Куними след в след. 

Постепенно стал отчетливо различим шум, создаваемый движением каких-то существ помимо них с Куними. Плеск и стук чужих шагов усилились, изредка раздавались щелчки, клекот и другие звуки. А еще усилился этот противный шелест, так некстати начинавший напоминать змеиное шипение.

Краем глаза Мизогучи поглядывал в карту, которую Куними больше не сворачивал, постоянно отслеживая ситуацию. До базы оставалось менее километра, когда красные маркеры приблизились почти вплотную, собираясь в полукруг за их спинами. Затем боковые точки ускорились, норовя заключить беглецов в кольцо. Чужое присутствие скрывала лишь стена высокой травы вокруг. Избежать нападения стало просто нереально. Оставалось только надеяться на быструю реакцию и твердую руку.

— Майор! — вскрикнул Куними. Две точки с боков бросились им наперерез, но карта уже и не требовалась, Мизогучи отчетливо различал их приближение. Твари действовали слаженно: по одной с каждой стороны.

Нагнав Куними, Мизогучи приблизился к нему вплотную. Неизвестно, как ориентировались эти звери: по запаху, тепловому сигналу, слуху или зрению. В любом случае, поразить две стоящие рядом цели им должно быть труднее, чем поодиночке.

— Приготовься, — отрывисто сказал Мизогучи и снова включил фонарь.

Не успел он перевести дыхание, как в пляшущем пятне света из зарослей появилась голова. Крупнее человеческой, покрытая чешуей и с капюшоном, напоминавшим змеиный, она смотрела на Мизогучи двумя желтыми глазами с вертикальными зрачками. Все произошло так быстро, что Мизогучи едва успел навести прицел — выстрелом голову разнесло, как переспелый арбуз, внутренности раскидало фонтаном. Мизогучи успел урывками рассмотреть и другое: длинное тело с одной парой передних лап, сильный хвост и гряду шипов вдоль хребта. 

Едва отзвучал выстрел, с другой стороны выпрыгнула вторая тварь. Наклонив голову, они ударила Мизогучи в бок, прямо в место ушиба, — только Куними помог ему устоять на ногах. Тело взорвалось болью, дыхание вышибло из легких. Мизогучи захрипел, стараясь пересилить сгустившуюся в голове темноту.

Крепкую хватку вокруг запястья Мизогучи ощутил лишь частью сознания. Куними сжал его пальцы поверх рукояти пистолета и направил в нужную сторону. Выстрел был точным — он поразил вторую тварь прямо в грудь. Выхватив оружие, Куними подтолкнул Мизогучи в спину.

— Я прямо за вами, торопитесь! — выстрелы стали звучать чередой. — Они замешкались! Скорее, скорее!

Мизогучи не хотелось оставлять Куними даже на шаг позади себя, но ситуация к спорам не располагала. Придерживая теперь уже несомненно поврежденные ребра, Мизогучи шевелил ногами, как мог. Верхушки забора, окружавшего базу, уже показались над травой.

— Как его открыть? — крикнул Мизогучи за спину.

— Жетон! Жетон в замок! — между выстрелами ответил Куними.

Достигнув ограждения, Мизогучи замешкался на секунду, пытаясь сообразить, в какую сторону двигаться. Куними налетел на него, словно тень, запыхавшийся, но все еще не поддавшийся панике.

— Направо!

На ходу отыскивая связку жетонов, Мизогучи торопливо продвигался вдоль забора. Ворота появились неожиданно — казалось, им по закону подлости придется обежать весь периметр, прежде чем отыскать их.

— Майор, поторопитесь, — напряженно выдавил Куними. Дыхание окончательно сбилось, голос выдавал нервозность. Он занял оборонительную позицию за спиной Мизогучи, готовый прикрывать его, сколько потребуется.

Мизогучи вытянул наконец увесистую связку жетонов из кармана. Перетряхнув их на ладони, отыскал свой, оснащенный чипом, и сунул в электронный замок — какой-то миг он думал, что система устарела и не заработает. Внутренности сковало холодом, мысли в голове застыли. Он потеряет бойца. Снова.

— Скорее, — прошептал Куними, прижимаясь спиной к спине. Даже через слои одежды Мизогучи опалило его теплом. Это помогло немного прийти в себя.

Замок вспыхнул тусклой зеленой лампочкой и пискнул. С отчаянным облегчением Мизогучи вырвал жетон из разъема и толкнул дверь, но петли застоялись и заржавели от времени — ворота едва поддавались.

— Майор, берегитесь! — прокричал Куними. 

Вновь зазвучали выстрелы. Что-то тяжелое на полной скорости врезалось в ворота, — туша очередной подстреленной зверюги, — от удара створка приоткрылась шире. Мизогучи налег плечом, ребра охватило адской болью, протяжный крик вспорол опустившуюся на долину ночь. В ответ раздалось шипение и урчание позади. Наконец проход стал достаточно широким, чтобы протиснуться в него.

— Куними! — Мизогучи схватил его за руку, увлекая за собой.

Вдвоем они навалились на створку с обратной стороны, закрывая ее, но тут в сужающуюся щель просунулась башка одной из тварей. Клацая пастью, полной мелких зубов, она вращала глазами, пытаясь найти свою добычу. Сжав кулак, Мизогучи ударил в глазницу — ящер отскочил назад, взвыв. Ворота встали на место. Звук запирающегося замка показался Мизогучи самым прекрасным, что он слышал в своей жизни.

Твари все еще ломились, ворота вздрагивали от ударов, но пока держались. Мизогучи понадеялся, что упрямства этих животных хватит ненадолго и они отступятся раньше, чем все-таки проломят дыру и проберутся на территорию. Несмотря на кажущуюся прочность, долго ограждениям не выстоять. Нужно укрыться в самом здании, ему не страшна даже бомбардировка, не то что разбушевавшаяся местная фауна.

Но сначала до здания еще нужно добраться. Первым делом Мизогучи отыскал глазами Куними. Тот стоял, согнувшись, упершись руками в колени, и тяжело дышал, но, кажется, не был даже ранен. Хорошо.

Чего не скажешь о его собственном состоянии.

Ноги держали с трудом. Привалившись к воротам, Мизогучи ненадолго прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами и с трудом удерживая себя в сознании. В груди разливалась тянущая боль, бок горячо пульсировал, в голове мутилось, то и дело подкатывала тошнота. Ребра сломаны, это точно, но легкие, похоже, не задеты — во всяком случае, Мизогучи пока не чувствовал во рту привкуса крови, и это радовало. Настораживала жалящая, болезненная пульсация в боку, будто там копошилось злобное насекомое. Мизогучи скользнул пальцами по животу и нащупал разодранный китель, пропитавшийся влагой. Весь живот справа был мокрым и липким.

Вот дерьмо. В пылу драки он и не заметил, как тварь умудрилась его еще и укусить.

— Мизогучи-сан? — услышал он взволнованный голос Куними и вздрогнул. Собственное имя прозвучало совсем незнакомо, будто обращались не к нему. — Эй, эй, не отключайтесь! Нам надо в здание!

Я не отключаюсь, удивленно хотел сказать Мизогучи, но понял, что губы его не слушаются. Силы стремительно покидали его вместе с кровью, сочащейся из рваной раны на животе, уши закладывало от оглушительного, рвущего слух писка. Бледное лицо Куними, в свете фонарика кажущееся призрачным, размывалось перед глазами в белесое пятно.

Хлесткий удар по щеке немного привел в чувство. Мизогучи мотнул головой, моргнул, отчаянно цепляясь за реальность и пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Куними, как на ориентире. Еще удар.

Вторя ему, за спиной содрогнулись ворота. Протяжно заскрипели петли, и в тон им жуткой разноголосицей заверещали твари. Вот же настырные.

— Ну давайте! — почти зло выдохнул Куними. — Я не дотащу вас один!

Мизогучи заморгал и сглотнул. Сознание так и норовило ускользнуть, тяжелые веки закрывались сами.

Выжить обоим, ха. Действительность, как обычно, шла вразрез с желаниями.

— Пусти, — прохрипел он. — За… забей. Я их ненадолго задержу.

— Да вы сдурели! — Куними рванул его на себя, обнял за талию. — Обопритесь. Возьмите себя в руки, майор, ну вашу ж мать!

— Все правильно, я тебя только торможу, — Мизогучи отшатнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Куними держал крепко. Пользоваться шансом на спасение он явно не собирался.

— Заткнитесь и шевелите ногами. — Куними оглянулся и ускорил шаг. Мизогучи сцепил зубы, едва поспевая за ним и стараясь не слишком сильно наваливаться.

За спиной скрежетало, лязгало и выло. Вход в главное здание базы, обозначенный бледно-голубым свечением, приближался слишком медленно. От ворот досюда было не больше ста метров, мелочь по сравнению с тем, сколько они уже прошли сегодня, но этот последний отрезок пути казался теперь неподъемным.

К счастью, они преодолели его раньше, чем тварям все-таки удалось проломить ворота. Куними вытянул из-под кителя свой жетон, вставил в паз, и они ввалились в темное нутро базы почти в тот же миг, когда первая тварь пробралась во внутренний двор и с победным криком кинулась вперед.

Все еще не отпуская Мизогучи, Куними коснулся приборной панели рядом со входом, снова воткнул жетон, набрал несколько команд.

— Повезло, — выдохнул он. — Оборудование старое, но типовое. Так. Сейчас будет свет…

Куними нажал на какую-то кнопку, но зажегся свет или нет, Мизогучи уже не понял — он все-таки отключился.

***

 

Приходил в себя он с трудом: несколько раз просыпался, открывал глаза, обводил тупым взглядом сумрачное помещение и тут же соскальзывал назад в уютное беспамятство, где ничего не болело и не сдавливало виски. Он не знал, сколько это тянулось, время и пространство размывались. Иногда Мизогучи казалось, что он куда-то падает, и падение это длится и длится — часы, дни, годы…

Открыв глаза в очередной раз, он наконец-то осознал, что находится в медицинском отсеке — но был ли это спасательный корабль или все еще база на Каре-6, сходу понять не смог. Похоже, все-таки база, решил Мизогучи, немного оглядевшись. Койка, на которой он лежал, была типовой, не определишь, когда выпущена, вчера или сто лет назад — но зато капсуле автохирурга, закрепленной на противоположной стене, было лет семьдесят, не меньше. Она была оснащена всем необходимым, однако даже во времена юности Мизогучи эта модель считалась безнадежно устаревшей и могла выполнять только самые простые операции. Медкапсула на разбившемся челноке — и та умела больше.

Впрочем, с его ранениями автохирург успешно справился. Мизогучи откинул простыню и посмотрел на аккуратную, совсем еще свежую повязку на животе, ярко белеющую в полумраке, и на туго замотанную грудь. Синяк, тянущийся по боку, значительно побледнел, отек спал — видимо, в медикаментах на базе недостатка не было, и Куними отыскал все необходимое.

Кстати, о Куними. Медикаменты и рабочий автохирург — это, конечно, прекрасно, но хотелось бы узнать, удалось ли отправить сигнал. Мизогучи очень надеялся, что да, перспектива путешествия до следующей базы его совершенно не вдохновляла. 

Он сел и покрутил головой, пытаясь отыскать свои вещи, но на тумбочке рядом с койкой обнаружились только таблетки, запечатанная упаковка пищевого концентрата и стакан воды. Голода Мизогучи не чувствовал, один вид концентрата вызвал только приступ тошноты, зато с водой расправился в два счета. 

За стеной послышались шаги, затем дверь медотсека отъехала в сторону, и Мизогучи наконец-то увидел Куними. Без форменного кителя Академии, застегнутого до самого горла, он выглядел взрослее своих восемнадцати, тонкая черная майка не скрывала ни раздавшихся плеч, ни литых, красиво очерченных мускулов. Возраста добавляло и выражение лица — усталое и мрачное.

Мизогучи заметил, что правая рука у Куними перебинтована почти до локтя, и тоже нахмурился.

— Тебя задели?

— Порезался, — коротко ответил Куними. — Как себя чувствуете? Чего не поели? 

— Нормально, — на этот раз совершенно честно ответил Мизогучи. — Спасибо. Что с сигналом?

Куними засунул руки в карманы, вздохнул, и Мизогучи это очень не понравилось.

— Антенна для глубокого космоса вроде рабочая, но батареи разрядились, а подводка к основному генератору сломана. Я попытался починить, но… — Куними махнул забинтованной рукой. — Короче, я кое-как запитал батареи от генератора, и зарядка вроде пошла, но нужно еще какое-то время.

— А солнечная энергия?

— Солнечные батареи накрылись. Может, их и можно как-то починить, но вылезать наружу, пока там скачут эти динозавры, не очень хочется.

— Да уж, — Мизогучи поежился. Новости его не очень-то обрадовали, но и впадать в уныние было рано. — Ты молодец. А что, — удивился он, — неужели все еще скачут?

— Ага, — Куними кивнул. — Окружили базу и ждут, пока вылезем. Если хотите знать, кстати, — он подцепил ногой стул, придвинул к койке и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу, — то с тех пор, как вы несли всякий бред и просили вас бросить во дворе, прошло почти десять часов.

Мизогучи сердито на него посмотрел и уже открыл рот, чтобы напомнить про устав и неуважение к старшим по званию, но Куними не дал ему и слова произнести. 

— Я тут почитал архивы на комме, пока было время, — сказал он, не глядя на Мизогучи. — Про Арахну.

Вытащив что-то из кармана, Куними протянул руку вперед, разжал ладонь. Мизогучи узнал свою связку жетонов. Шесть штук с разными именами и номерами, и его личный — седьмой.

— Знаете, глупо себя казнить за то, что другие посчитали достойным ордена. Вы не могли спасти всех.

Жетоны глухо звякнули, когда Куними бросил связку на кровать. Мизогучи сгреб их с простыни, перебрал в пальцах, оглаживая закругленные бока.

— Думаешь, ты первый человек, кто говорит мне эти мудрости?

Куними промолчал. Скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел теперь на Мизогучи — исподлобья, так тяжело, будто мысленно забивал в его голову гвозди.

Орден, подумал Мизогучи. Для героя, вытащившего из мясорубки всех, кого смог, кроме своего собственного отряда.

— Тебя не было там, — медленно выговорил он, все еще перебирая жетоны. — Никого из вас не было.

— Слушайте, — Куними встал, оперся рукой о стену и навис над Мизогучи. — Вы приняли решение не рисковать челноком, и оно было правильным. И то, что вы до сих пор несете ответственность за это решение… ладно. Наверное, это нормально. Меня действительно там не было, а вы, похоже, что остались навсегда. Но с чего вы взяли вчера, что бросить вас во дворе — такая отличная идея?

— Кадет Куними…

— Это глупо даже с точки зрения логики! Вы старше и опытнее. И, если уж на то пошло, ценнее. Мизогучи-сан, — Куними снова сорвался на имя, закусил губу, выдохнул: — почему вы так себя не любите?

 

Мизогучи скрежетнул зубами, прищурившись.

— Шестеро, мать твою, молодых парней, — веско проронил он. Куними смотрел в ответ упрямо и жестко. — Шестеро моих друзей. Ты еще такой зеленый, — Мизогучи покачал головой, горько улыбнувшись, — поговорим, когда потеряешь хотя бы одного.

Мизогучи хотел отстранить Куними, чтобы подняться с постели, но тот подался вперед, прижимаясь своим лбом к его — вышел почти удар, хоть и слабый.

— Но вы первым не будете. Это я гарантирую, — глаза Куними с такого расстояния превратились в два черных провала, которые затягивали Мизогучи внутрь. — Отставить суицидальные порывы, майор.

— Звучит слишком самонадеянно для такой пузатой мелочи, — Мизогучи упрямо выпятил подбородок, скользнув кончиком носа по щеке Куними.

— Оставьте призраков в прошлом, Мизогучи-сан, — прошептал Куними, задевая губы Мизогучи своими, — нам будет тесно с ними в двухместном челноке. Можете взять мой жетон, если вы такой сентиментальный. Вместо неудач будет напоминать вам о спасенной жизни. Конечно, я — не шестеро ваших друзей, но хоть что-то…

Куними осекся. На мгновение во взгляде промелькнула уязвимость, беззащитность, но он тут же спрятал свои чувства за завесой ресниц, как делал это всегда, стоило чему-то или кому-то пробить броню его равнодушия.

— Эй, — позвал Мизогучи, легонько боднув Куними головой. — Я думаю, что одного тебя будет более, чем достаточно.

Зажмурившись, Куними приблизился вплотную к его губам. Поцелуй вышел неловким, прерывистым: Мизогучи то и дело отстранялся, чтобы сделать пару судорожных глотков воздуха. Из-за поднявшегося в груди волнения его катастрофически не хватало.

У Куними был вкус свежей воды, мяты и неуловимой сладости. Мизогучи целовал его снова и снова, скользя языком по кромке зубов, нежной внутренней стороне губ — сладость ускользала, стоило только приблизиться к ней. Она увлекала все дальше и дальше. Пробравшись ладонями под майку, Мизогучи гладил тело Куними, наслаждаясь теплой гладкой кожей, упругостью мышц. Куними был уже на шаг впереди — расстегнув ширинку, он накрыл ладонью член Мизогучи и сжал его, скользнул под резинку трусов.

— Как у вас, молодых, все быстро, — Мизогучи прикусил нижнюю губу Куними и сжал его запястье, останавливая. Еще была крошечная возможность остановиться: страшно подумать, сколько этических норм и пунктов устава он нарушал в эту минуту. А впрочем… к черту.

— Несколько часов назад я чуть не умер, — сипло проговорил Куними, — и уже успел прийти к выводу, что жизнь — штука быстротечная. Нет смысла откладывать на завтра то, что я хочу сделать сегодня.

Мизогучи расхохотался бы, не держи его Куними за яйца в прямом смысле. Обняв его за талию, Мизогучи расстегнул и спустил с бедер штаны Куними. Член приятной тяжестью лег в ладонь. Мизогучи сжал кулак вокруг основания и задвигал рукой в такт движениям Куними.

— Как же приятно быть живым, — прошептал тот, откидывая голову назад.

Мизогучи с удовольствием впился губами в подставленную шею — в ответ Куними надавил большим пальцем на головку и ускорил темп. 

Приятно быть живым, как же приятно — билось в голове Мизогучи вместе с шумом крови в ушах. Приятно держать Куними в своих руках, целовать его, дрочить ему, получая ответную ласку. Слышать его учащенное дыхание, редкие стоны, сходить с ума под его прикосновениями. Бесконечно, бесконечно приятно.

Резкий писк резанул по ушам — комм на руке Куними ожил маленькой голограммой.

— Батареи... зарядились, — пробормотал он, толкаясь в кулак Мизогучи. — Я сейчас кончу…

Игнорируя оповещения системы, Мизогучи теснее прижал Куними к себе, ускоряя движения ладони на его члене и подбрасывая бедра вверх, уже чувствуя, как стремительно приближается разрядка. Куними кончил первым, коротко застонав и прикусив нижнюю губу. Эта последняя крошечная деталь и отправила Мизогучи в нокаут — он сорвался следом, содрогаясь и пачкая спермой руку Куними.

Комм продолжал надрываться. Отдышавшись немного, Куними отключил оповещение. Облизнувшись, он поднял тяжелый взгляд на Мизогучи.

— Нужно проверить, удастся ли включить антенну, — Мизогучи непослушной рукой притянул его за подбородок и легко поцеловал. — И удастся ли отправить сигнал. — Еще один короткий поцелуй. — И запросить огневую атаку на наших вчерашних спутников, — последнее, почти мимолетное прикосновение.

— Дай мне минуту, — Мизогучи разжал объятия и Куними нехотя отступил, приводя одежду в порядок.

— Жду в зале связи, майор, — Куними поправил волосы, возвращая себе невозмутимый и собранный вид. А затем поднес испачканную руку к губам и слизнул потеки спермы. 

Задержавшись в дверях он обернулся на Мизогучи, не сводящего с него глаз, а затем исчез в коридоре.

Подтянув штаны, Мизогучи застегнул ширинку. Ребра отзывались легкой болью на каждое движение — а ведь еще пару минут назад он этого совсем не замечал.

Связка жетонов соскользнула на пол, когда Мизогучи поднялся на ноги. Помедлив с минуту, он наклонился за ними и отцепил свой. Спрятав его в карман, Мизогучи опустил цепочку с остальными на больничную койку. В груди ныло, свербило, кричало: не отпускай. 

Мотнув головой, Мизогучи пересилил себя и шагнул в сторону выхода.

Маленькая планета в дальнем уголке космоса была подходящим местом, чтобы потерять здесь что-то.

И обрести нечто новое взамен.


End file.
